


Lo sé, es mía

by carlacast



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Esto es lo opuesto a un fic sobre celos, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlacast/pseuds/carlacast
Summary: Kara piensa que es divertido cuando una pasante de CatCo comienza a hablar sin parar sobre Lena, sin darse cuenta que Lena es la novia de Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Lo sé, es mía

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I know she's mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713919) by [spacemanearthgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl). 



> ¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta no es mi historia. Es sólo una traducción. A continuación la nota de la verdadera autora:  
> Basada en un pedido en tumblr: "Hace un tiempo que quiero enviarte esto, y como amo tanto tus fics pensé podías hacerle justicia, así que... tengo un problema con los fics sobre celos, si pudieras escribir algo opuesto a eso en el contexto de una relación supercorp ya establecida, como que a alguien le gustara una de las dos, y le coquetea o la alaba mucho, y en lugar de reaccionar de forma posesiva, la otra lo encontrara divertido, 100% relajada o incluso que dijera algo como "si, lo es ¿cierto?". Gracias!!

El estómago de Kara gruñía de hambre mientras estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio. Las diez de la mañana es demasiado temprano para almorzar ¿verdad? De acuerdo, probablemente sí y de todos modos iba a almorzar con Lena.  
¿Pero un bocadillo a media mañana? Eso parecía apropiado.  
Después de pensarlo por unos minutos, Kara se puso de pie y fue hacia la sala de descanso, porque con la idea de un bocadillo ya en su mente, no iba a poder concentrarse en el trabajo hasta comer algo.

Kara estaba a mitad de proceso de servirse cereal que encontró en la alacena cuando alguien más entró en la habitación, alguien a quien Kara reconoció como una de las nuevas pasantes que habían comenzado a trabajar hace un par de días.  
Si no se equivocaba, su nombre era Megan.  
Kara no le prestó demasiada atención mientras se dirigía a chequear si había algo de leche en el refrigerador. Un largo suspiro por parte de la otra persona en la habitación hizo que se detuviera con una mano ya en la puerta del refrigerador.  
Con una mirada a la joven mujer Kara se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal y miró con un triste anhelo su cereal antes de decidir que probablemente debía asegurarse de que Megan estuviera bien.  
—Hola —dijo suavemente Kara para llamar la atención de la otra mujer. — ¿Todo está bien?  
Megan se sobresaltó, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación.  
— Oh, yo... Dejó salir una risa nerviosa. —Sí, todo está bien.  
Kara frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó. — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
Megan negó con la cabeza sonriendo, y si Kara no la hubiera visto hace unos momentos, le habría creído que estaba bien.  
— Es sólo... — Megan miró alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera asegurándose de que nadie la escuchara antes de bajar un poco la voz. — Es la señorita Luthor.  
Los ojos de Kara se abrieron con asombro. — ¿Lena?  
¿Qué rayos podría haberle hechos su novia a esta pobre chica para hacerla lucir tan perdida y confundida?  
— Lena —chilló Megan, mirando a Kara con los ojos muy abiertos.  
— ¿Hizo algo? preguntó Kara, porque Lena querría saber si sin darse cuenta hizo algo para hacer sentir incómoda a esta muchacha.  
— No, ella... ella sólo... quiero decir... — Y luego las palabras salieron apresuradamente. — ¿Cómo es que logran hacer su trabajo siendo ella la jefa? Camina por la oficina luciendo increíblemente bien en esa falda y blusa y es extremadamente fácil distraerse. Tuve que venir aquí para tratar de despejar mi cabeza y poder concentrarme en el trabajo.  
Bueno, eso no era que Kara estaba esperando escuchar en lo absoluto pero tampoco podía culpar a Megan, Lena definitivamente se veía atractiva en su ropa de trabajo y frecuentemente ella misma se distraía al verla.

Cuando Kara logra dejar de pensar en Lena, ve que Megan parece aterrorizada por lo que acababa de admitir.  
— Por favor, no le digas que dije eso.  
Kara sonrió para tratar de calmar a la pobre mujer. — No lo haré.  
Lo hará, por sólo porque causará que Lena se sonroje y se ve tan adorable cuando lo hace, el color rosado en sus mejillas y su cabeza baja y ahora Kara es la que se está distrayendo con los pensamientos sobre Lena (otra vez).

Megan se relajó al oír las palabras de Kara. — Gracias. Hizo una pausa. — Pero honestamente, ¿Cómo pueden concentrarse así? Necesito consejos porque una mirada a su sonrisa y eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar durante la siguiente hora.  
— Realmente tiene una sonrisa hermosa— dice Kara, sus pensamientos volando hacia la increíble sonrisa de Lena. Excepto que la sonrisa de Lena no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es ayudar a estar mujer a superar su enamoramiento. — Ella sólo viene dos veces por semana así que son sólo dos de cinco días que te distraerá.  
De pronto Megan luce inexplicablemente triste.  
— ¿Quieres decir que no podré ver su hermoso rostro todos los días?  
La risa escapa de Kara antes de que pudiera evitarlo.  
Cuando Lena había dejado de trabajar tiempo completo en CatCo, una vez que ya había comprendido cómo funcionaba todo y comenzó a pasar menos tiempo en la oficina, Kara había sentido lo mismo.  
(Excepto que Kara sabía que al menos podía visitar a Lena cada vez que quisiera y que además ella estaría en casa cada noche cuando Kara regresara, así que no era exactamente la misma situación, pero se acercaba).

Y ahí va de nuevo, otra vez se estaba distrayendo. Es sorprendente que la misma Kara pudiera concentrarse en el trabajo considerando cuán a menudo piensa en Lena, ya sea que esos pensamientos fueran provocados por otra persona o no.

— Dos días es mejor que nada, ¿cierto?  
Megan rio. — Sí, es cierto. Y probablemente sea lo mejor para la oficina.  
A Kara se le ocurrió algo de repente, algo que probablemente debería haber tenido en cuenta antes de comenzar una conversación sobre Lena con esta muchacha. Porque Megan era nueva en CatCo, sólo había estado aquí por un par de días, y Kara ni siquiera estaba segura que su nombre era realmente Megan. No las habían presentado antes, por lo que estaba bastante segura que esta chica tampoco sabía quién era ella.  
Hasta donde Megan sabía, sólo estaban teniendo una conversación sobre lo atractiva que era su jefa, Megan no tenía idea de que estaba hablando con la novia de la jefa.  
Antes de que Kara pudiera pensar en una forma apropiada para revelarle la noticia a Megan sin avergonzarla o hacerla sentir incómoda, fueron interrumpidas por una figura entrando en la habitación.  
Y como si hubiera sigo invocada, Lena entró por la puerta.  
— Perdón por interrumpir —le dijo Lena a Megan, antes de volverse hacia Kara. — Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Los ojos de Lena brillaban divertidos y Kara le dirigió una sonrisa culpable. Claro que está aquí, donde está la comida. Si Kara no está en su oficina, la sala de descanso siempre era el siguiente lugar donde buscarla.  
— Estaba hambrienta —dijo Kara avergonzada y Lena rio nuevamente.  
— Siempre lo estás. Pero ya que estamos en el tema, lo siento pero no puedo almorzar hoy. Hay un problema en L-Corp y debo ir a solucionarlo.  
Kara hizo un puchero. Estaba deseando almorzar con Lena (y no sólo porque estaba hambrienta). Extraña a su novia y quería pasar su hora de almuerzo con ella.  
(Y de acuerdo, vio a Lena anoche para cenar y pasaron la noche juntas y también desayunaron juntas esta mañana, pero ese no es el punto)  
— ¿La cena todavía sigue en pie?  
— Por supuesto. Lena mira su reloj. — Lo siento, de verdad debo irme— dijo. — Te escribo más tarde. Antes de irse, Lena se acerca y besa rápidamente a Kara en la mejilla. El beso llena el corazón de Kara de felicidad, la familiaridad, comodidad, calidez del beso invade el pecho de Kara. El puchero que tenía en sus labios antes se había ido, lo reemplazaba una sonrisa al tiempo que su mejilla cosquilleaba por el contacto.  
Incluso después de un año juntas, Lena todavía podía hacer que su corazón latiera rápido con un simple beso.  
Kara se volvió para tomar su cereal y se encontró cara a cara con Megan que lucía en estado de shock.  
Oh.  
Se había olvidado completamente que ella seguía en la habitación.  
— Oh por Dios.  
— Yo...  
— ¡Estás saliendo con Lena!  
Las palabras fueron casi un grito y Kara se estremeció un poco por el volumen.  
— Oh por Dios —dijo Megan nuevamente. — Eres Kara Danvers.  
— Hola— dijo Kara moviendo los dedos en forma de saludo. No estaba segura de que es lo que debería decir o hacer en esta situación en particular.  
— ¡Lena es tu novia y dejaste que dijera todas esas cosas sobre ella! Quiero decir, sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien pero no me di cuenta que la persona con la que estaba hablando sobre ella era justamente ESA persona. Megan ocultó su rostro con sus manos. — Lo siento mucho.  
Kara soltó una risa, esperando aliviar un poco la culpa y la vergüenza de Megan. — No te preocupes, está bien. Todo lo que dijiste es cierto, por lo que realmente no puedo culparte por decirlo.  
Megan levanta la cabeza y Kara le dirige una sonrisa.  
— De verdad lo siento— dice Megan. — Eres una persona más fuerte que yo. Si escuchara a alguien hablar de mi pareja de esa forma, no me estaría riendo como tú.  
Kara se encogió de hombros pero seguía sonriendo. — No puedo culpar a las personas por ver lo mismo que yo veo en Lena. Es una mujer maravillosa y sólo tengo la suerte de que me haya elegido para estar con ella cuando podría tener a quien quisiera. Kara se ruborizó por sus propias palabras. Se aclaró la garganta, su voz un poco más relajada de lo que había sido hace un momento. — Así que no hay resentimientos, ¿de acuerdo?  
Megan le sonrió de forma genuina, sin vergüenza o nervios y extiendió su mano ofreciéndosela a Kara. — Sin resentimientos.  
— Genial— Kara sonríe ampliamente cuando estrecha su mano.  
— Debería dejarte desayunar —dijo Megan y Kara decidió no corregirla. — Y ahora que sé que Lena no estará aquí quizás pueda terminar mi trabajo —bromeó.  
— Buena suerte — dijo Kara con una última sonrisa.

Vio a Megan salir sacudiendo la cabeza. Esta no era la primera vez que alguien le hacía comentarios acerca de Lena y probablemente no sería la última.  
(Es bueno que Kara no sea celosa, estaba segura de su relación con Lena y sabe que Lena siente lo mismo). Kara sabe cuánto la ama Lena, puede sentirlo en todas sus interacciones y Kara trata todos los días de demostrarle cuánto la ama en retorno).  
Pesándolo bien, de todas las veces que pasó algo así, esta vez probablemente fue la más divertida. Kara no puede esperar para contarle a Lena.

\---

Kara tenía razón sobre su predicción anterior.  
Cuando le cuenta a Lena sobre su conversación con Megan más tarde esa noche, un rubor se extiende por las mejillas de Lena.  
Y por supuesto cuando Lena baja la cabeza avergonzada luciendo increíblemente adorable, Kara no puede hacer otra cosa levantarle un poco la cabeza con la mano en su mentón y besarla suavemente en los labios.  
— Eres tierna —Kara susurra en el oído de Lena mientras ésta le envuelve la cintura con los brazos. — Tú eres más tierna —responde Lena y tira de Kara acercándola más y toda la culpa es de Lena cuando Kara tiene que besarla de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Finales  
> ¿Opiniones?  
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl
> 
> Cualquier comentario sobre la historia va a ser traducido y enviado a la autora original :)  
> Historia Original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713919  
> Autora: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl


End file.
